


Big Scary Place [vid]

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: When you're not used to it, the hospital can be quite a big scary place.  A tribute to each of the 170+ patients of the week on House MD.





	Big Scary Place [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-typical medical horror (e.g., blood, needles, blades); bugs; strobe/flashing lights. Thank you to [](https://bironic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://bironic.dreamwidth.org/)**bironic** , who is singular.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Each patient of the week, in order, gets one second in this vid. Names are provided below. Of the 176 House episodes, there were 3 without a patient of the week; those episodes were skipped in the vid. When House/his team treated more than one patient in an episode, I generally determined one to be the sole patient of the week. Only two episodes had what I considered to be two patients of the week; in those cases, the two had to share the time. Also, the writers of House needed a baby-name book very badly. More than one third of the episodes had a patient of the week with the same name as another patient of the week. The most popular were Joe (three Joes and a Joey) and Bob (two Bobs, a Bobby, and a Robert). Other duplicates: Abby/Abbey/Abigail; Adam; Alice; Benjamin/Ben; Bill/Will/William; Brandon; Dan/Daniel/Danny; Derek/Derrick; Hank; Hanna/Hannah; Henry; Jack/Jackson; James/Jimmy; Jeff; John; Julia/Julie; Lucy; Maggie/Margaret; Mary; Matt/Matty; Nick; and Vince.
> 
> Full list of patients, and song lyrics, at: https://deelaundry.dreamwidth.org/333796.html


End file.
